


难言

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 奥尔私设光 互攻





	难言

**Author's Note:**

> 光奥尔光！！  
> 有车有互攻！！！！  
> 私设交障无口猫魅诗人光！！  
> DT描写有！  
> 介意慎入！！！

奥尔什方推开巨龙首营地的大门，同库尔扎斯的风雪一起走了进去，一眼便看见了正与士兵交手的光之战士，哦，是一击漂亮的回旋踢。常年拉弓使得猫魅的背肌线条十分鲜明，不过分夸张的肌肉蕴含着力量美——是，就像长须豹一般矫健。  
见到他们的队长又进入了赞美光战肉体的绝对领域，周遭的人便投入战斗后续工作中。  
银发猫魅端着两杯热可可走了过来，放置在桌上，轻声唤醒了奥尔什方，“欢迎回来”。  
回归正常思维的奥尔什方低头看着在面前小嗫饮热可可的光战，他裸露皮肤上覆盖着一层薄汗，在火光的映照下格外诱人。瞬间，巨龙首家主的思绪又炸成了烟花。  
“哦，挚友，让你久等了，今天的你依然如此销魂……”又是一番热情洋溢的说辞，光战沉默着露出无奈的笑容，用一个拥抱打断了奥尔什方的滔滔不绝。  
猫魅偏高的体温仿佛透过锁子甲，穿过四肢百骸，一下入侵到精灵的内心。看着在自己怀中毛茸茸的耳朵和头发奥尔什方一瞬间说不出话，“挚友，你总是能给我惊喜。”  
艾欧泽亚的守护者，光之战士，却不善言语，也不将情绪摆在脸上，是个名副其实的交障加面瘫。还好这一切并不影响他射出去的箭的锐利，也不影响他跑腿的速度，因此他本人及他周边的人都不在意。

直到他第一次推开巨龙首营地的大门。  
银蓝发色的高大精灵以与这雪国截然相反的炙热言语成功惊吓到了他。却因为面瘫和沉默却被视作接受。旁人都很惊讶光战为何能和奥尔什方一见如故，很快就黏在了一块，殊不知起初只是奥尔什方单方面的进攻。  
当然只是起初而已。  
对于光战来说，名为奥尔什方的精灵是他冒险者生涯中最大的意外和惊喜。猫魅男性本就难以融入人类的社会，若不是得到了海德林的加护走上了拯救艾欧泽亚的道路，光应该也只是一个普通的游走于各地的冒险者。而冒险道路上遇到的人们，各自有着执念站定着立场，怀着敬意或是歉意让他四处奔波。因为拒绝要比点头困难许多，所以光战就不厌其烦的骑着陆行鸟穿梭于各地。  
奥尔什方是他冒险者生涯最大的意外。等他反应过来时，内心早已被辟出一块地方，刻满了奥尔什方的名字，相貌，言谈举止和气息。  
比起用言语赞美对方表达心意，他更喜欢用行动直接表达，比如亲吻，比如肌肤相亲。他这样的直率甚至让奥尔什方花了一段时间去适应。至于适应之后，收到冲击最大的就是科朗蒂奥为首的一众巨龙首士兵。  
当然，现在他们也可以对这两人的举止目不斜视了。

猫魅在床事上也是十分主动。从第一次开始就是如此。  
那是英雄凯旋的一天。  
在一片兵荒马乱中，隔着慌乱的人群，奥尔什方一眼就看到了他的光。还有他身边的冰之巫女，但一切猜疑只需一个点头一次目光交汇就被抛之脑后。他跟上光战一同走向了他的战场。光身上独有的气息缠绕着些许的血腥味，将他躁动的心包裹沉淀，几乎让他上瘾。  
危机暂时解除了，与其他人分别，光和奥尔什方一同回了福尔唐府邸。稍作寒暄后，疲惫的两人便回房间了。  
脱下锁子甲，银发骑士才松了一口气，换上便服的他，身周的气氛也柔和了起来。思索了一下，他走向了浴室。  
走到门前，他听到了细微的水声，本想就此作罢，里面的人却叫住了他。  
彼时光正泡在浴缸中舒缓疲劳，身上细微的伤口隐隐作痛。即使大的伤口都被白魔法治愈了，细微处也不能被周全的照料到。  
如果是那个人的话，大概是连手上拉弓过力留下的伤口都不会被放过。光盯着手上洗去血污发红的伤口想着。想和他一起去旅行，去更远的地方，带他去看更多的……这么想着，光听到了熟悉的脚步声。他一边从浴缸中站起，叫住了大概想离开的精灵，一边走向了门口。  
眼前的门被打开了，直接映入眼帘的是赤身裸体的光。脸上，关节还带着热水浴蒸出的红晕。  
画面有些太过刺激，精灵觉得这是他自出生以来第一次要因视觉冲击留下鼻血，过热的脑内做出了让他夺路而逃的判断。不过并没有成功。  
光温度偏高的手抓住了他的手。

 

“……可以吗。”  
他听到了光的声音，真切而又遥远。  
回过神的时候奥尔什方已经和光拥吻在了一起。白色衬衣被沾湿，贴在了身上，光战的体温传来，几乎是灼人的烫。两人的身高差让猫魅不得不踮脚抬头，环着精灵的脖子同他接吻，自然而然的贴在了精灵的身上。  
碍事的衬衫终于被扒掉了，真正肉体贴合的那一刻，两人都情不自禁发出低吟。奥尔什方睁眼，便看到了月猫清澈的蓝色眼瞳此时却被着爱欲充满。视线下移，看到彼此紧贴的胸膛，黑白肤色鲜明的对比，以及光格外粉嫩的乳首，精灵几乎把持不住自己了。  
“挚友，我……”  
光几乎是瞬间明白了过来，他最后啄了一下挚友的薄唇，跪坐下来，含住了性质昂扬的小奥尔什方。他小心翼翼的避开犬齿，用舌头舔过龟头，柱身和囊袋，来不及吞咽的口水滴落在胸上，亮晶晶的闪出淫靡的光。光并不知道如何取悦，只是单纯凭着男人的直觉在敏感带撩拨。猫魅的舌头带来不一样的感官刺激，更何况奥尔什方还能看见他嫣红的舌头是如何在自己的性器上舔过，也不知是唾液还是马眼吐出的液体，让他的小腹一片泥泞。  
在场的两个都是童贞，即使一方并没有什么娴熟的技巧，另一方也马上释放了出来。接下来的步骤，奥尔什方只是了解些许皮毛，他踟蹰一阵，主导权还是交给了光战。他本已做好接纳光的心理准备，但是光的举动让他的思绪一瞬间乱了。  
只见猫魅从口中吐出白色的液体——他知道那是什么，用手将它们均匀涂在了尾巴下方紧闭的小口，轻柔的按压着紧张的括约肌，试图将手指送入。为了让动作更顺利，光甚至坐在了浴缸边上，曲起双腿，这样也让他的私处一览无余。  
奥尔什方引以为傲的自制力终于随着理智一起被抛到九霄云外去了。但他还是温柔的侵占了光战的口腔，勾出光布着肉刺的舌头吮吸，一手揉捏着光微微鼓起的胸肌，一手撸动着性器。这感觉真是太妙了，奥尔什方一时忘我，过度的力道让两人一同跌进了浴缸。  
“唔……！”光显然被受到了惊吓，尾巴一下立了起来，但马上又被奥尔什方搂着安抚下去。他们现在拥抱着躺在浴缸中，对于两个成年男子来说狭小的空间展不开手脚，使他们贴合的更加紧密。光觉得奥尔什方的性器快要将他的肚皮捅破了。  
后穴已经能够容纳三根手指了，在热水的刺激下一张一合，光草草的捅了两下，就分开腿，对准精灵昂扬的性器坐了下去。  
他还是高估自己了，毕竟是第一次容纳异物的进入，再加上两人近四十厘米的体格差，猫魅只能堪堪吞下头部。不过仅仅是这样的刺激就让奥尔什方失去了控制。  
等到精液沿着阴茎从穴口淌出来时，双方才反应过来发生了什么，奥尔什方又羞又恼，将脸埋在了光的肩上。  
“我……”  
“我知道，你是想说，挚友的肉体太过诱人了，一时没有把持住对不对？”  
光的语气竟是带着调戏的语气，这让奥尔什方又是一番惊讶，他还没有回应，光又开始了动作，舔吻着奥尔什方的颈侧，犬齿划过大动脉的时候引起精灵兴奋的战栗，用手安抚似的在背部游走抚摸，用性器顶弄着腹肌，连尾巴都被用上，环住两人的连接处轻轻磨搡。  
体内的性器不用多久又兴致盎然了。光再次挺直身体努力放松的向下坐去。有了更多精液的润滑，这次进入的过程顺利了些，然而这样一寸寸劈开肉壁缓缓进入的过程不管对谁都太过煎熬。最后没有把持住的还是咬着牙忍耐的精灵。  
“……抓紧我。”话音刚落，他便一个挺身，将光放倒在浴缸中，挺腰将自己整个埋了进去。然后就是豪无章法的律动，他一手托着光的脑袋，含着猫耳用嘴唇研磨，舌头舔着脆弱敏感的耳内。另一只手撸动着光有些萎靡，可怜的贴在腹部的性器。  
“哈……啊……，好深。”此时的光显然失去了刚才的余裕，只是环住精灵的脖子不让自己浸没在水中就已经竭尽全力。他失神的叫着，下身还扭动着迎合着激烈的冲撞，在体内的敏感点被肉棒擦过时候更是触电般的挺起胸。  
“还想要……啊……那里”光的声音几乎是带上了哭腔，却不想从这欲海中脱离，反而更加沉沦。他半开着嘴，呻吟全都漏了出来，伸出的舌头被奥尔什方捕捉，又是一个难舍难分的深吻。还不够似的，光双腿环住精灵精瘦的腰，搂着脖子，整个人都挂在了他身上，胸膛贴合着磨蹭。下半身早就一塌糊涂，精液，水，血丝，在激烈的抽插中被打成泡沫，糊在毛发上尾根上。  
两人近乎疯狂的缠绵着，直到水冷下来，精灵和猫魅同时释放出来才作罢。  
夜才刚开始。  
奥尔什方用浴巾裹着自己和怀中的光战，撞入一间房，一起倒在床上，新的战争又开始了。  
床头挂着光的武器和战服，是光的房间，整洁的床铺尽管每天都被清理，但还是留下了浓厚的光的气息，洗去了一切血腥，最纯粹的光的气息。奥尔什方像是误入猫薄荷丛的猫儿一样忘乎所以的大口呼吸着。回过神的光看到他这样，终于是忍俊不禁的噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
奥尔什方觉得今晚的自己实在是太过失态了，即使是纯情的处男，这样自乱阵脚也太糗了，这么想着，他索性将脸埋进枕头自暴自弃的逃避现实。  
然后他觉得什么贴上了自己的臀缝。湿滑又带着奇异的触感……  
“？！”他明白过来时，已经被扣住腰不能动弹了。  
是光正舔舐着自己那块……是艾欧泽亚的守护者，是希望的灯火，是……仅仅是这么想着，奥尔什方的脑内就炸出无数烟花，哦，十二神在上，我……  
他没想好怎么措辞，就被异物的入侵感打断了。光已经将舌头探了进去，猫舌独有的构造带来的兴奋感对于刚刚童贞毕业的精灵的大脑来说已然超负荷了。他大脑一片空白，只能抬高臀部好让光更方便运动一些，这样，他能看到自己下垂的性器再度勃起，硬的流水，光也是如此，阴茎硬挺着贴在小腹，而顺着线条姣好的大腿，有精液流下——可见方才自己射的多深。  
比起精灵的窘迫，光的神情就自然的许多，尽管这也是他头一次做这些事情，面瘫的习惯让他看起来游刃有余——忽视他面上不自然的潮红和急切的呼吸的话。他拉着精灵的手，抚慰自己的性器，握剑的手上茧子的分布和自己的不一样，带来的刺激也截然相反。  
扩张进行的差不多了，这多亏了两人分泌的腺液和刚才精灵留在体内的精液。猫魅的性器比起精灵的小了一圈，但密布的倒刺让它看起来更加狰狞可怕。  
进入的过程很顺利，不得不说，两人肉体的相性简直是天造地设的一对，奥尔什方的肉棒可以在毫无章法的律动中擦到自己的敏感点，而自己的也可以顶到精灵的前列腺。奥尔什方一瞬间绷紧的背肌证明了这点。  
“啊，挚友，你真是……太棒了……”  
然而光开始挺动后，奥尔什方才真正体会到猫男的可怕之处——倒刺在内壁上划过，不疼，却又酸又痒，一瞬间将他送上云端，电流从连接处蔓延到全身，他又想射了。  
光没有让他释放，用手锁住了囊袋，“一起”。  
随之而来的是狂风暴雨般的攻势。奥尔什方想要叫出来，却又被手指夹住了舌头，只能发出呜咽声，“阿尔菲诺在隔壁。”  
终于，在奥尔什方觉得自己快被折腾的散架的时候，光松开了对他的钳制，随着一个挺身，两人一同释放了出来。  
在一片黑暗中，他感觉到光火热的躯体贴了上来，舔去了他眼角生理性的泪水。  
“我爱你。”半睡半醒间他似乎听到了谁这么说，分不清梦境还是现实。  
第二天，在阿尔菲诺有些躲闪的目光中，塔塔露兴奋的端上了一大锅浓汤。  
看着汤中各种可疑的食材，奥尔什方觉得下次还是去巨龙首营地做吧，啊，对了，那里要添置些家具了，床也要换的结实些。  
至于那声我爱你，光面瘫着脸否认自己说过，就算是在床上，也用各种动作搪塞过去，奥尔什方也不追究，他知道自己总有一天会听到光亲口大声的对他说。

 

却没想到是永别的一天。


End file.
